Viejos Amigos
by kina-asper
Summary: Tal y como dice el titulo apareceran unos viejos amigos pero ¿Quien es amigo de quien?
1. Chapter 1

Viejos amigos.

Uno piensa que conoce bien a alguien, que conoce bien su vida y a sus amistades cuando ¡POW! La vida te da un golpe tan fuerte como el sabor de la sorpresa de pescado que prepara Skipper, como cuando Julien se entero de lo que paso en Dinamarca pero esta vez le paso a Skipper.

NEW YORK, CENTRAL PARK, ZOOLOGICO, 0800 HORAS: Habitad de los Pinguinos

Skipper: Ok, muchachos el zoologico abrira en aproximadamente 20 minutos asi que repasemos la rutina para los vicitantes

Kowalski, Rico, Cabo: ¡Si!

Skipper: Muy bien, a las 8:20 horas haremos el deslisamiento de pansa, a las 8:50 horas nadaremos en la rutina acuatica numero 77-B, al las 9:30 horas vamos a deslisarnos por en sima de la cede en forma sumamente adorable, 10:00 horas vamos a-

Julien: Ir a verme bailar para mi publico

Skipper: Claro y a las 11:50 hora...¡Julien! ¿Que haces aqui tan temprano?

Julien: Simple, beso de buenos dias

Y sin decir una palabra mas Julien beso a Skipper en el pico; Skipper se ruboriso un poco pero esto no le sorprende depues de todo ese lemur es su esposo

Julien: ¿Dormiste bien amor?

Skipper: ¬/¬ Bien, gracias...querido

Cabo no pudo hebitar reir al ver que su lider estaba haciendo esto estando tan nervioso pero claro se tapo el pico para aguentar la risa, Kowalski los miraba extrañado pero feliz por su lider y como recuerdan Rico es alergico a cosas como esta pero esta bien despues de todo esos dos son sus amigos

Skipper: ¿Ustedes tienen algo que decir?

Kowalski: Negativo, Skipper

Cabo: No, nada

Rico: Mmmm no

¿Cuantos ubieran imaginado una escena como esta entre esos dos? Claro ademas de la parega.

Ha decir verdad, los animales no fueron los unicos en ver esa parega de hecho Alice ha vista al lemur de cola anillada irse muchas veces a la pinguinera para ver un pinguino en especifico, al igual que el mismo pinguino, ya sabia que esos dos eran parega, le parecia extraño pero no le importaba mucho es decir los pinguinos tienen inclinaciones por animales de su mismo sexo, lo que la extraña es que su parega no sea de su especie pero solo piensa que es raro

Alice: Ahi estan otra vez, si siguen asi llendose de un habitad al otro tendremos que unir ambos habitads, suena a todavia mas trabajo. Odio a los pinguinos

Julien: Y ¿como le va a mi pequeño rey con su intinerario?

Julien le hacia le rascaba la barbilla a Skipper lo cual lo ponia aun mas apenado, no que el afecto y la atension de su esposo le molestaran pero la preferia lejos de sus soldados.

Luego vino Morice

Morice: Su majestad los visitantes lo estan esperando

Julien: Los deberes de un rey nunca acaban

Skipper: Hola Morice

Morice: Hola Skipper

Julien: ¡MORICE!

Morice: ¡Lo siento Rey Julien! (dirigiendose a Skipper) Buenos dias su majestad

Cabo: ¿su magestad?

Skipper: Si, Julien insiste en que me traten como un Rey

Julien: Ya eres un rey y esa no es forma de comportarse ante un rey como nosotros

Julien se ponia muy cerca de Skipper mientras decia eso poniendo a Skipper incomodo otra vez

Julien: hasta luego Skipper te vere cuando acabe de complacer a mis subditos

Skipper: adios Julien

Skipper se volteo cuando Julien finalmente se fue para ver a todo su equipo aguantandose la risa

Skipper: Muy bien todos se ganaron 20 vueltas al rededor del zoologico

Kowalski, Cabo y Rico: awwww

Las cosas ciertamente paresian ir bien para todos pero esa tarde cuando el zoologico estaba cerrando...

Skipper: Buen trabajo chicos

Kowalski: Pero no terminamos nuestra rutina

Skipper: ¿Que es lo que siempre les digo, chicos?. Simpre dejalos queriendo mas

Cabo: Pero Julien nunca se contiene y siempre le dan mucha comida

Skipper: Los lemures tienen su rutina y nosotros la nuestra

Kowalski: Ablando de los lemures. Skipper ¿iras a ver a Julien?

Skipper: Si en unos minutos tengo que ir a cenar con el

Cabo: La vida de casados, hasta me da envidia. Skipper ¿cuando me podre casar?

Skipper: Bueno joven Cabo cuando encuentras a ese alguien especial que se queda a tu lado y lo ves hasta en tus sueños es como... Por los espiritus del cielo empieso a hablar como tu; Me voy antes que me contajie mas

Kowalski: (suspiro) nuestro jefe

La tarde iba normal es decir Kowalski en su laboratorio, Rico peinando el pelo de su muñeca, Cabo viendo la television y Skipper en una romantica cena con su esposo.

Cuando se escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente del parque

Skipper: ¡RICO!

Rico: ¡NE no fui yo!

Kowalski: Skipper eso viene del parque

Skipper: EL parque ¿eh? Ok, Julien espera aqui, iremos investigar; En marcha muchachos

Los pinguinos empesaron a deslisarse atra vez del zoologico dirigiendose a donde habian escuchado ese ruido para encontrarse con un gigantesco agujero y con un taladro gigante

Rico: WOW

Kowalski: Tu lo has dicho Rico

Skipper: Kowalski analisis

Kowalski: Parese ser una espesie de veiculo de transporte subterraneo, Skipper

Cabo: ¿Quien habra hecho esto?

Skipper: Silensio Cabo, creo que oigo algo

Skipper puso atension a lo que oia, paresia ser una pelea en un punto no muy lejano

Skipper: Suena como lo que sea que estaba usando esta cosa. ¡Equipo muebanse!

Los pinguinos empesaro a correr en la direccion que les indicaba su lider, no paso mucho para que los demas tambien lo escucharan. Se estaban asercando a donde estaba la pelea

Skipper: Muy bien chicos preparense, porque si mis oidos no me engañan estamos a punto de encontrarnos con..

Y Skipper tenia razon. Pues en ese instante tubieron la pelea en justo delante de sus picos. Y paresian un par de pinguinos que estaban peleando contra un eriso

Skipper: ¿que rallos es esto?

Kowalski: hedgehog

Skipper: ¿Eh?

Kowalski: Hedgehog ese es el nombre de esa clase de eriso

Los cuatro observaron como los dos pinguinos peleaban a mano lipia (o aleta) contra el

Los dos pinguinos estaban en dos extremos viendo al eriso como si los tres formaran un triangulo esperando a que uno isiera el primer mobimiento.

Finalmente el hedgehog empeso a girar dirigiendose a uno de los pinguinos listo para enbestirlo. Este rapidamente se echo a correr siendo perseguido por una enorme bola de espinas. El pinguino paresia desesperado pero tenia un plan, estaba guiando al hedgehog a una trampa corrio hasia un par de arboles que no estaban muy juntos pero dadas las grandes espinas del eriso, este no pudo ebitar quedarse atorado. Y asi el casador se combirtio en carne de cañon, el pinguino que tanto abia perseguido le dio una furte patada en la cara que le rompio las espinas y lo libero de su trampa a un mundo de dolor. El segundo pinguino no perdio el tiempo antes de que el hedgehog pudiera reaccionar lo tacleo directo a otro arbol asindo que quedara atrapado otra ves como un cuadro en una pared y prosedio a darle una serie de golpes con una impresionante velosidad. Pero esta bentaja no duro porque el eriso se libero dejando ir sus espinas y respondiendole al pinguino con un derechaso directo en el pico

Hedgehog: no me benseran tan facilmente

Con eso el eriso comenso a serrarse y de un mobimiento sus espinas empesaron a bolar por todas partes. Los pinguinos trataron de huir para evitarlo pero no eran tan rapidos y no tenian donde protegrse asi que trataron de cubrirse echandose al suelo, con la esperansa de evitar las espinas sin embargo algunas lograron erirlos en sus bueno colas

Primer pinguino: ¿por que siempre nos pasan estas cosas?

Segundo pinguino: Recuerdalo fue tu culpa

Primer pinguino: No empieses de nuevo

Esos dos y el dolor eran biejos conosidos asi que no les fue tan difisil arrancarse las espinas, se las quitaron todas de un solo jalon. Y las sugetaron como si fueran un garrote, corrieron a toda velosidad en direccion del eriso haora sin espinas que no pudo aser mas que aserse bolita y en las inmortales palabras de los estados unidos de norteamerica play ball.

Con una sincronia impresionante golpearon al eriso simultaneamente dirigiendolo directo hacia su agujero

Cabo: Ollo en uno

Sin tiempo de presentasiones todos se dirigieron al punto de impacto para encontrarse con el eriso que se encontraba al borde del desmallo

Hedgehog: Los...maldigo...Manfredi...Jonson. (colapso)

Jonson: ¿Por que todos los villanos dicen maldiciones o insultos o el clasico "Volvere" al final?

Manfredi: Ego

Entonces se figaron de unas sombras de mas

Skipper: M...¿Manfredi?...J...J...¿Jonson?

Los dos se voltearon para ver a un cuarteto de pinguinos parados en frente de ellos con unas caras de "Imposible"

Manfredi: ¿Skipper, Kowalski?

Jonson: ¿Rico, Cabo?

Tardaron unos minutos en digirirlo pero al ver que eran ellos se palmearon las aletas, palmeada de pinguinos sextuple

Skipper: no puedo crerlo, me alegra de verlos

Kowlski: Es sencillamente increible verlos otra vez

Manfredi: Digo lo mismo OH antes de que lo olvide, Jonson tacha otra

Y entonces al igual que Kowalski saco una tablilla y anoto

Cabo: ¿Tachar que?

Manfredi: Lo explicaremos mas tarde

Skipper: De acuerdo, es increible de seguro tienen mucho que contarnos

Cabo: Si, cuantas cosas habran vivido desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

Manfredi y Jonson se miraron y sufrieron un escalofrio al recordarlo

Kowalski: Adivinare, ¿tuvieron terapia?

Jonson: Mas de una

Manfredi: Si pero ustedes tambien tienen que contarnos

Cabo: Claro, las aventuras que hemos vivido

Mientras ellos hablaban no se dieron cuenta que alguien se dirigia a ellos

Julien: Hola vecinos

Skipper: Cola anillada ¿Que haces fuera del zoologico?

Julien: Escuche un enorme escandalo y pense "Estan de fiesta" y luego pense "Estan de fiesta y sin invitar a su rey", hasta invitaron a nuevas monjas

Kowalski: Esto no es una fiesta

Cabo: Aun que deveriamos a ser una

Rico: chique si

Skipper: Cierto, mira es un poco complicado de explicar pero mira Julien-

Encuanto Manfredi y jonson escucharon ese nombre se que daron de piedra

Manfredi: ¡Un minuto! Skipper ¿Dijiste que este lemur se llama Julien?

Skipper: Pues...si

Entonces lo vieron de pies a cabeza y en cuanto vieron la corona supieron que era el

Manfredi: Jonson...si es el

Julien: ¿Que ven monjas?

Jonson: Julien ¿No nos recuerdas?

Julien: ¿?

Manfredi: Somos nosotros, Manfredi y Jonson

Juline: ¿Manfredi y Jonson?

Prosesando y de repente puso una como si lo ubieran dispararon

Julien: ¿Manfredi? ¿Jonson? ¿Son ustedes?

Ellos con sonrrisas anchas asintieron con la cabeza

Julien: No puedo creerlo ¡SON USTEDES!

Actoseguido Julien se lanso a los brasos de los dos Pinguienos que lo resivieron con gusto

Julien: ¡No puedo crerlo! ¡No los he visto desde que estuvieron en Madagascar!

Jonson: En ese entonces eras solo un cachorro y ahora ¡Demonios Julien!

Manfredi: Nos alegra verte otra vez

Y en medio de ese festival de amor, cuatro pinguinos se les desconectaron los cerebros.


	2. Chapter 2

Manfredi: No puedo crer que te encontremos aqui pero un minuto; Julien ¿Que haces en nueva york?

Jonson: Si, ¿no deverias estar en Madagascar?

Julien: Bueno, ocurrieron unas cositas pero haciendo la historia corta decide expandir mi reino a nuevas tierras

Jonson: Ah ya veo

Manfredi: Siempre fuiste alguien muy ambisioso

Julien: Ja pero ¿Ustedes como llegaron aqui?

Manfredi: Bueno es que-

Mientras los tres conversaban entre si felices de finalmente volverse a ver, cuatro pinguinos se les tuvieron que reiniciar los cerebros para poder reaccionar

Skipper: Kowalski...analisis

Kowalski: Tal...parece...Julien los conoce

Julien: Valla, siguen siendo buenos para los golpes

Jonson: Si y tu ahora eres rey ¿No es cierto?

Julien: Pues claro que si tonto, miren mi corona y ustedes-

Skipper: ¡Minuto! ¡Esperen un momento! Julien ¿Conoces a Manfredi y Jonson?

Julien: Ah...bueno, si ¿Olvide mensionarlo?

Skipper tuvo cara de querer darle un estate quieto muy pero muy fuerte

Jonson: Julien ¿Conoces a Skipper y a su escuadron?

Julien: Si bueno...¿Que tal si vamos de regreso al zoologico y hay les digo?

Los pinguinos siguieron al lemur hasta el zoologico, llendo hacia su habitad mientras que en todo el camino Manfredi y Jonson estuvieron conversando con Julien; Era normal que ellos conversaran mucho mas con el rey lemur ya que no se habien dirigido la palabra desde hace años.

HABITAD DE LOS LEMURES.

Manfredi: Caray, que lugar pero parece que no fue construido este habitad para los lemures

Kowalski: No lo fue, era para los leones pero el leon alex se fue a vivir a africa y ahora es de Julien y de los demas

Jonson: Bueno, me gusta este lugar

Skipper: Ok, ok, vallamos al grano (Dirigiendose a Julien) ¿Como, cuando y por que los conoces? El donde ya lo sabemos

Jonson: Dejanos explicartelo Skipper

Manfredi: Si, beras ase varios años antes de que nos conosieramos

Y EMPIESA EL FLASHBACK

Jonson: Era cuando Manfredi y yo eramos cabos

Manfredi: como tu Cabo

Cabo: Si

Jonson: Nos encontrabamos en una fortalesa sub acuatica de un malbado pez espada, nuestro equipo se separo Manfredi y yo nos encargariamos de destruir la guarida mientras el resto del equipo se encargaba de la pelea contra el villano de turno

Manfredi: Todo listo. Espero que ese trofeo parlante le guste una base en la luna

Jonson: Esto sera grande

Y balla que lo fue, hiso un boom que se debio ver desde el espasio

Rico: WOW

Kowalski: Para darte esnvidia eh Rico

Por desgrasia fue demasiado grande, no alcansamos a escapar a tiempo y fuimos noqueados por la explosion y cuando despertamos estabamos en una playa.

Jonson: Solo Manfredi y yo, estabamos ahi cuando nos despertamos creimos al comienso que

Debuelta al FLASHBACK

Jonson: Debemos estar en san diego

Manfredi: La explosion no pudo abernos llebado tan lejos

Jonson: Parese que estamos solos, ¿y el resto del equipo?

Manfredi: Creo que la explosion los debio llebar en otra direccion. No creo que los encontremos

Jonson: ¿Y ellos podran encontrarnos a nosotros?

Manfredi: No lo se, ven vamos a investigar

Nos adentramos en la jungla, era tan espesa que apenas podiamos ver nuestros propios pies. Por eso no nos dimos cuentas de un pequeño lemur que nos estaba siguiendo.

Jonson: Manfredi ¿a donde vamos?

Manfredi: No tengo la menor idea, pero si seguimos tal vez encontremos algo que nos ayude

Julien: ¿ayudarlos con que?

Manfredi: no se a salir de esta isla o tal vez solo pasar el dia

Jonson: Manfredi ¿quien dijo eso?

Manfredi: Crei que habias sido tu

Julien: NO fui yo

Nos volteamos y vimos un pequeño lemur de cola anillada que nos veia con mucha curiosidad

Jonson: Ah hola pequeño ¿Quien eres tu?

Julien: Soy julien 13, principe de Madagascar

Manfredi: ¿Madagascar?

Jonson: Este lugar es la isla de Madagascar

Julien: Sip

Manfredi: La explocion si que nos mando a volar lejos ¿Eres principe de aqui?

Julien: Bueno soy de los lemures y ¿Ustedes por que no estan en la fiesta de mis padres?

Manfredi: ¿Eh?

Ese niño nos tomo de las aletas y nos llevo a una parte de esa gigantesca jungla, en donde vimos primero un arbol que tenia un avion en la copa y luego escuchamos algo a alto volumen, era musica y despues vimos a una gigantesca manada de lemures de todas las especies, jovenes y viejos, bailando como si no ubiera un mañana

Jonson: Que fiesta

Manfredi: ¿Por que festejan?

Julien: ¿Deve de ver una razon? Vengan conmigo

Nos jalo hasta los pies del arbol en donde vimos a una pareja de colas anilladas bailando de una forma muy energica.

En cuanto nos vieron ellos pararon de bailar y se vieron felices de ver al pequeño

Madre: Nuestro pequeño principe regreso

Julien: Hola Mama, papa mire lo que me encontre

Y nos empujo lijeramente hacia al frente para que ellos nos vieran mejor

Madre: Que aves tan extrañas

Padre: Esas alas son muy delgadas para volar ¿como lo hacen?

Manfredi: Nosotros no volamos, somos pinguinos

Padre: Wow son aveces no voladoras, eso si que es extraño; ¿Quienes son?

Jonson: ok, yo soy Jonson y el es Manfredi

Madre: Hola, yo soy Juliana y el es mi esposo Julien 12

(Caras indescribtiblemente de "que rayos")

Padre, Madre: Sin parentesco

(Suspiro de alivio)

Julien: Me los encontre en la jungla ¿Me los puedo quedar? Por favor

Padre: No lo se ¿Quien sabe donde han estado?

Madre: Ademas tener mascotas es una gran responsabilidad

Manfredi y Jonson: ¿Mascotas?

Julien: Por favor mama, papa; Los sacare a pasear, jugare con ellos, hasta les enseñare trucos

Padre: (Pensando profundamente) Mmm ok, hijo

Madre: De acuerdo seran tuyos pero recuerda, nada de abandonarlos por alli si te aburren ¿ok?

Julien: ¡Si!

El principe abraso a sus padres por dejarles quedarse con nosotros pero no teniamos idea de que rayos habia sucedido, en un segundo nos convertimos en las mascotas reales de un niño lemur

ROMPIENDO EL FLASH BACK

Skipper: Ay Julien

Julien: Oye, eran mescotas exoticas ¿Cuantos pinguinos hay viviendo en Madagascar?

Kowalski: Es...un buen punto

Skipper: No lo alientes, Kowalski

Jonson: oigan ¿Podemos seguir?

Cabo: Seguro

Jonson: Gracias, ahora como decia

DEVUELTA AL FLASH BACK

Julien: Muy bien, ahora ustedes dos seran mis mascotas reales

Manfredi: Espera niño somos comandos altamente entrenados. No animales de excibision

Julien: ¡Mi padre dijo que puedo quedarme con ustedes y nunca se contradise a un rey!

Jonson: (susurando) Manfredi, creo que sera mejor aser lo que dise no queremos problemas con los nativos

Manfredi: (tragandose su orgullo) Esta bien Julien

Julien: Prinsipe Julien; mascota

Manfredi: (maldisiendo entre dientes) Bien prinsipe Julien ¿que quiere aser?

Julien: (pensando) Ya se les dare accesorios

Manfredi y Jonson: ¿ accesorios?

Julien nos llebo por el reino y nos puso unas faldas hawayanas, a mi me dio unas muñequeras de hojas mientras que a Manfredi le dio un collar de lianas con flores amarillas. Y nos andubo presumiendo durante todo el dia.

En los dias siguientes todo fue un largo ritual de adulasion, nos presumia como un juguete nuevo y todo siempre era: traeme ese mango, asme sombra, quiero un batido. Teniamos que cumplir sus ordenes, teniamos que jugar a lo que queria como al pilla pilla, al caballito, e incluso teniamos que divertirlo con los trucos que nos "enseño", asernos los muertos, hecharnos, pedir, debo decirlo era humillante pero una noche..

Julien: Muy bien, mascotas pongan atencion que su principe les habla

Manfredi y Jonson: Si principe Julien (Tono de molestia)

Julien: Mis padres haran una fiesta esta noche asi que quiero que se comporten, nada de estar oliendo a los invitados, ni de pedir comida, ¿Ok?

Manfredi y Jonson: Si, su majestad (el mismo tono aun)

Julien: Si y quiero que usen esto que les ise

Nos enseño unas faldas de hojas de palmera con unos collares de plumas rosas

Jonson: Tiene que estar bromeando ¬¬

Julien: Me rio pero no es broma, pongaselos

Esa noche se izo una fiesta como de todas las noches y Julien nos ordeno que le hicieramos carabanas, ya saben llevarlo de hombros y hacerlo sentir lo mas comodo posible, no odiavamos al chico solo que era demaciado mimado; Estuvimos asi la mitad de la fiesta cuando derrepente, como un tsunami llegaron unos animalejos llamados fossas que arrasaron con todo a su paso.

En el alboroto nos separadon de Julien y en ese caos buscamos refugio y nos encontramos con los padres del principe

Manfredi: Oigan, ¿Que son esos animalejos?

Madre: Son los fossas

Padre: Siempre vienen para sacarnos las tripas

Manfredi: Pues que depredadores

Jonson: Manfredi, ¿En donde esta Julien?

Buscamos por alrrededor y lo encontramos; Estaba encajonado entre las raises de un arbol, siendo rodeado por los fossas.

Julien: ¡AYUDENME! Estos salbajes quieren deborar mi carnoso bote

Manfredi: ¡OIGAN USTEDES!

Jonson: METANSE CON ALGUIEN DE SU TAMAÑO

Los fosas dejaron a Julien y pusieron su atension en nosotros, se veian como un monton de dientes ambrientos cubiertos de pelo y estaban listos para atacar. Eran dosenas y nosotros eramos 2 pero teniamos una pequeña bentaja ellos eran desorganisados, caresian de cualquier estrategia atacaban con puro instinto y teniamos que balernos de eso

Jonson: Yo izquierda

Manfredi: Y tu derecha

Jonson: Deacuerdo. ¡olle!

En ese momento empeso el ataque de los Fosa hacia nosotros, 6 fueron por Manfredi y 8 fueron por mi

Fueron 4 hasia ti y 9 hasia mi. No mientas Jonson

No a MI me tocaron 8. Lo recuerdo por las mordidas que resibi.

El punto es que nos dividimos y esas cosas nos persiguieron. Corrimos como locos pero esos felinos eran rapidos

Manfredi: Yo dirigi a mi grupo DE 9 FOSAS astutamente hacia una pequeña trampa, como sabran los lemures son expertos mobiendose por los arboles asi que me dieron una mano subiendome hacia las palmeras donde abia una enorme cantidad de munisiones (cocos). Calleron directamente en nuestras manos fue casi como jugar bolos

Jonson: Mientras tanto yo tenia mis propios problemas lidiando con los fosas, tenia que enfrentarlos de alguna forma pero tenia poco con que trabajar. Por lo que me dirigi a donde crei que podria aber algo el avion. No tenia un plan definido solo crei que estando ahi encontraria algo o se me ocuriria algo, pero para cuando llegue hasta haya me di cuenta de que estaba atrapado, los fosas estaban demasiado cerca asi que tube que cerrar todas las puertas. Me habia enserrado, tenia que pensar en algo rapido cuando me di cuenta de que mi prision era una prision mobil. Pense que si podia ensender el avion de alguna forma podria desaserme de los fosas; no tenia idea de como aserlo asi que empese a presionar todos los botones y le suplique a los espiritus del cielo que me ayudaran y de milagro el ala izquierda se ensendio lo que iso que el avion empezara a girar chocando con las ramas del arbol y derribando a los fosas. Al final el motor del avion choco contra el tronco y exploto lo que espanto al resto.

Despues de eso baje del avion y me reencontre con Manfredi y con los demas lemures. Por suerte paresia que ninguno fue deborado

Padre: Eso fue lo imprecionante que he visto y no fue una de nuestras fiestas

Madre: ¿Como hicieron eso?

Manfredi: Somos soldados

Jonson: Estamos entrenados para estas cosas

Kowalski: ¿No que eran cabos?

Jonson: Shhhh

Manfredi: Dejanos disfrutar el momento

Todos nos agredecieron mucho por averlos salvado y tambien nos elogiaron por lo que les hicimos a los fossas; La verdad es que no lo notavamos pero el pricipe nos estaba viendo mucho y entonces con el permiso de sus padres convoco una reunion en el avion

Manfredi: ¿Por que nos convoco tambien a nosotros?

Jonson: Ni idea

Madre: Atencion, nuestro hijo va hablar

Todos pusimos atencion y Julien se nos acerco con una mano de esqueleto

Julien: Por averme salvado a mi de los fossas y por supuesto a mis padres y subditos; Yo el principe Julien 13 les quito el titulo de ser mis mascotas y converto en mis calleros reales

Skipper: ¡¿Tus caballeros?

Julien: Pueeeees si

Nunca nadie de los precentes se ubiera imaginado de toda esta historia y la verdad aun falta algo mas, algo que explicara todo lo que les paso a Manfredi y Jonson.


	3. Chapter 3

Manfredi: Despues de que nos nombrara caballeros Julien se comporto diferente con nosotros

Jonson: Si, ya no nos trataba como unos juguetes, aun jugavamos con el pero eran juegos mas tranquilos como las escondidas y cosas como esas

Manfredi: Amedida que protegiamos a los lemures de los fossas los ataques de esos animales disminuian casi al punto que los lemures se olvidaran de ellos; El prinsipe ahora presumia que sus caballeros los espantaron, parecia que ahora tu nos admiravas mucho (Una sonrrisa de querer decir "Admitelo hombre")

Julien: Bueno... si eran imprecionantes pero no exajeres Manfredi

Jonson: El punto de todo esto era que este lemur y nosotros nos volvimos buenos amigos, ¿Verdad?

Jonson puso su aleta izquierda en el hombro derecho de Julien; Era obio que esas sonrrisas en los picos de esos dos no iba a desaparecer en todo el dia

Cabo: Y ¿Que paso?

Jonson: Bueno, todo fue muy divertido, fue genial pero...

Manfredi: Despues de unos meses... La sede central nos localisaron en madagascar y mandaron un submarino por nosotros

Jonson: Si, teniamos que irnos

UNA VEZ MAS FLASH BACK

Madre: ¿Se van?

Padre: Pero ¿Por que?

Manfredi: Sus majestades les agradecemos mucho su ospitalidad pero tenemos que regresar al polo sur

Jonson: Si, somos soldados y nuestro dever es ir de regreso a la sede del polo para seguir con nuestro entrenamiento

Los reyes se vieron bastante tristes, Manfredi y Jonson realmente les calleron bien pero eran lemures comprencibos

Madre: Sera una lastima perder a unos miembros de la manada como ustedes...pero si tienen que hacerlo

Padre: Les daremos una fiesta de despedida y de agradecimiento por todo a nuestros caballeros reales

Manfredi y Jonson: Gracias

Los reyes organisaron una fiesta a Manfredi y Jonson, la verdad todos estaban tristes de que se fueran pero no iban a mostrar caras largas en su fiesta; El submarino llego en la mañana y no era nesesario decir que Julien no estaba feliz

Julien: ¡NO SE PUEDEN IR! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE VALLAN!

Estaba sugetando las aletas de los dos negandose rotundamente a soltarlos sin inportar cuanto sus padres lo jalaran; Estaban en la playa y el submarino los estaban esperando a los dos

Manfredi: Julien por favor

Jonson: Perdon majestad pero nos tenemos que ir

Julien: ¡No quiero!

Manfredi viendo que el no los soltarian, penso que seria mejor tratar de calmarlo; Manfredi se inclino y lo cargo

Manfredi: Mira Julien, te prometemos que algun dia nos volveremos a ver

Julien: ¿En serio?

Manfredi: Claro, te lo prometemos

ROMPIENDO POR SEGUNDA VEZ EL FLASH BACK

Cabo: Aaahhh eso es muy tierno

Manfredi: Si, pero entonces Jonson tubo que abrir EL PICO

Por ultimaves el FLASH BACK

Julien: ¿No me mienten?

Jonson: Claro que no, es mas si no volvemos pronto que nos pasen 1000 desgrasias

Julien: ¿Los juran?

Manfredi y Jonson: Por los espiritus del cielo

Manfredi le entrego a Julien a sus padre y luego se despidieron de ellos subiendose al submarino

Manfredi: ¿1000 desgracias? En serio

Jonson: Calmate, no te preocupes

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Manfredi parecia querer orcar a Jonson

Jonson: ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo? Lo siento, Como iba a saber que las 1000 desgracias realmente nos iban a pasar

Kowalski: O sea que todo los que les paso, las pirañas voladoras, la pata de elefante explosiva, la salida de emergencia que resulto ser el trasero de una ballena

Manfredi y Jonson: Si

Y todos con expreciones de sorpredidos pero de compreder: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH

Jonson: Los espiritus del cielo cumplieron y con intereses

Julien: Bueno, fue un trato que ustedes jamas cumplieron

Julien le dio la espalda a Manfredi y Jonson con los brasos crusados era obio que se enojo

Manfredi: Lo sentimos Julien

Jonson: Tratamos de volver pero entre la misiones, la terapia y tratar de recuperar el habla, no tuvimos tiempo, lo sentimos mucho, en serio

Los miro por un momento, viendolos con caras de que realmente lo sentian

Julien: Solo por que me alegra que finalmente allan regresado los perdonare

Manfredi y Jonson se vieron muy aliviados y felices

Cabo: Es increible

Rico: Ah ha

Kowalski: Y ¿Por cuanto tiempo se quedaran?

Manfredi: La verdad, solo vinimos aqui para atrapar a hedgehog

Jonson: Pero eso fue antes de saver que ESTABAS AQUI JULIEN

Manfredi: Nuestra pesadilla al fin termino. Nunca te volberemos a dejar

Julien: ¿nunca?

Manfredi y Jonson: ¡NUNCA!

Los dos abrasaron a Julien con fuerza, felices de que su mala suerte finalmente termino. Los pinguinos veian esta escena pensando que era un poco rara pero felices de que Manfredi y Jonson ya les pasarian esas cosas, Skipper tambien se alegraba en parte de que ellos pero se alegraria mas si no estuvieran apretujando a Julien

Skipper: (Tosiendo para llamar la atencion de Manfredi y Jonson) Chicos me alegra su pequeño reencuentro pero podrian aserme un favor y soltar a MI esposo

Manfredi y Jonson: ¿Esposo?

Julien: Ah, si, Chicos, Skipper es mi esposo

Manfredi y Jonson: (Prosesando)...¡¿QUE?

Manfredi y Jonson, despues de platicar se fueron a la pinguinera para conocer su hogar temporal

Manfredi: No puedo creer que Julien este casado con Skipper

Jonson: Yo tampoco y ¿Desde cuando estan casados?

Kowalski: Desde hace unos meses

Cabo: Se que esto deve sorprenderlos pero tambien nos sorprendio saber que ustedes son amigos de la infancia de Julien

Jonson: Basicamente hoy fue una sorpresa para todos pero hablando de otro tema ¿Donde esta Skipper?

Kowalski: Esta en el habitad de los lemures, creo que el y Julien tienen cosas de que hablar

HABITAD DE LOS LEMURES

Julien: Vamos Skipper, ¿Vas estar enojado conmigo toda la noche?

Skipper: Quisa

Juelin: No entiendo por que estas enojado

Skipper: Tal vez por que me guardaste en secreto que conocias a esos dos; Se ve que se te olvido lo que prometimos despues delo que paso en dinamarca , ¿recuerdas? "No guardarnos secretos"

Julien: Wow, wow, wow, un momento pinguino, yo nunca te guarde un secreto, solo no te lo mensione y hay diferencia entre los secretos y no hablar

Skipper: ¿Te crees Richar Nixon? ¿Por que no me dijiste?

Julien: Por tres razones: 1) No pense que fuera importante, 2) No sabia si eran mis Manfredi y Jonson, y 3) Pense que no me crerias

¡Punto! Nadie cree ninguna las historias de Manfredi y Jonson; Skipper se fue de hay resignado, devuelta en la pinguinera el veia a Manfredi y Jonson charlando con Kowalski, Cabo y Rico, Skipper notenia razon de estar enojado con ellos, ellos no le ocultaron nada y notenian razones de mencionar que conocieron a un lemur en madagascar asi que solo se quedo veviendo su taza de cafe y luego llendose a dormir


End file.
